Kibaomaru
Kibaomaru (騎馬王丸, Kibaohmaru) is the Musha Gundam and Warlord of Ark who joined the Dark Axis as an ally. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Masayuki Tanaka (Japanese) The evil Warlord of Ark who joined Dark Axis. Current ruler of a powerful musha clan, Kibaomaru seeks to rule Ark. He allied himself with the Dark Axis to give himself the edge in the civil war, but finds that his new allies' demands sit less and less well with him. After inadvertently kidnapping Shute and the Princess Rele, Kibaomaru requests they be put under his custody. Through his interactions with these 'strange creatures' (as he puts it), Kibaomaru begins to show a better side. Oshogo is Kibaomaru's personal chariot. It is capable of flight and hitched to two mobile horses, Hiryugo and Kakuryogu. His height is 163.65cm, and weight is 204.45kg. Gallery File:Kibaemblem.jpg|Kibaomaru's family emblem. Personality He allied himself with the Dark Axis to give himself the edge in the civil war, but finds that his new allies' demands sit less and less well with him. After inadvertently kidnapping Shute and the Princess, Kibaomaru requests they be put under his custody. Through his interactions with these 'strange creatures' (as he puts it), Kibaomaru begins to show a better side. Relationships Friends and Allies *Dark Axis **Professor Gerbera **Deathscythe *Kibao Horde **Bakuhamaru **Moukinmaru **Kijuumaru **Haganemaru *Zako Busshi *Oshogo **Hiryugo **Kakuryogu Familiy *Genkimaru (son) Neutral *Daishinshou *Ashuramaru *Cobramaru Rivals *Bakunetsumaru Enemies *Dark Axis **General Zeong *Buritenmaru Weapons & Abilites Kibaomaru is an exceptionally powerful Musha Gundam warrior, with multiple skills. He also possesses great physical strength, able to lift and single-handedly wields the large Zambao Sword, which is a long jagged blade that can perform lighting elemental attacks. 'Swordsmanship' Kibaomaru is a skilled swordsman, able to overcome Bakunetsumaru with a single sword. he also uses lightning in his attacks. Attacks *'Zambao Sword: Lightning Blade': Kibaomaru uses his Zambao Sword to create a giant blade of lightning. *'Zambao Sword: Lightning Shockwave: '''Kibaomaru sends out multiple bolts of lightning from his Zambao Sword. This attack is so strong that it instantly created a giant crack in the Minov Boundary Sea. *'Thunderbird Tenbazan': Similar to his Lightning Shockwave, Kibaomaru sends out lightning from his normal sword. 'Strategic Ability''' Kibaomaru is a skilled strategist, in both shogi and real life. when the Gundam Force attempted to trick his army into believing they were taking part in Buritenmaru's full assault, Kibaomaru saw through the deception immediately and realized they were planning to attack the castle's rear. History Past Little is known about Kibaomaru's early life. At one point he was in a relationship and gave his lover a dagger with his family emblem printed a jewel in the blade. He also encountered Kujakumaru, who had sworn vengence on Bakunetsumaru, a samurai who served Kibaomaru's chief rival for power, Buritenmaru. Kibaomaru offered Kujakumaru the power to take revenge if he served him, and in return for his loyalty, gave the Musha Gundam extra arms and a new name; Ashuramaru! (However, Cobramaru claimed that Kibaomaru didn't really like Ashuramaru). When the Dark Axis began attacking Ark, Kibaomaru was approached by Professor Gerbera, the Dark Axis science officer. After their conversation, Kibaoamru decided to join the Dark Axis, hoping to use their power to fulfill his ambition of conquering Ark. Kibaomaru's forces were strengthened by new army soldiers from the Dark Axis, Zako Busshi, and later on recieved 29 Big-Zams. These Big-Zams would play an important role in his conquest, as they allowed his forces to capture Tenchijo from Buritenmaru. With the giant castle under his control, Kibaomaru continued his conquest. He also looked for the key to entering Musha Daishinshou, which was imprisoned inside Tenchijo. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robot Category:Gundam Category:Male Category:Musha Gundam Category:Ark Gundam Category:Dark Axis-allied Gundam Category:Neutrals Category:Kibao Family Category:Heroes Category:Kibo Army